


Making Announcements

by EmeraldThief22



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Horny Sven, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Quiet Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism, seriously, why do i like that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldThief22/pseuds/EmeraldThief22
Summary: Burt is known to make announcements to the clan. He does it at least three times a day. One day, Sven is hornier than usual, so he goes to his boyfriend and offers him a dare: Could Burt get through announcements calmly while Sven gives him a blow job?And you know what?The man agrees.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	Making Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> I saw (at the time of this posting) three other Burt/Sven fics (thanks Moondancer2006!) and here’s my two cents on the horny aspect of their relationship, lol.

Burt was leaning against the counter, a coffee in hand. He liked hanging out in the lodge in the morning because he could have coffee and be by himself for a bit. He scrolled aimlessly through his phone, hoping to read something interesting when the leader himself walked through the door.

He glanced up at him, wondering if he had to listen.

Reginald began talking to him about what needed to be done for today and Burt listened (he groaned internally), quickly typing down notes and what to include in his announcement for later.

He saluted the chief and headed back to his office to start writing it all out.

///

Sven was taking a shower around this time, getting ready for the day. He was so unbearably horny for some reason and he didn’t know why.

Well, okay, maybe it had something to do with Reginald and his Right Hand Man fucking in the pool hall after dark. (Sven totally didn't mean to be in there on purpose)

Sven had run off to hide under a table nearby and he peeked out when it was silent. It was quiet because Reginald had a ball gag in his mouth and Right was fucking him nice and slow over one of the other pool tables nearby.

It was the longest 20 minutes of Sven’s life, crouched under the table with his pants really tight and no way to touch himself because he didn’t want to get caught. Those noises..

Sven suddenly jolted to the present when he realized he was hard again. He woke up from a wet dream last night and now this? He sighed, reaching down to stroke himself slowly, allowing himself to remember last night.

 _Reginald couldn’t make any noises_.

 _The way his back arched so deliciously against the table_.

_Right whispering heatedly in his ear, praising his lover for taking his cock so well as he continued fucking him slowly and deeply._

Sven wanted to be mad at himself that he came in his pants like a freaking teenager, but he couldn’t deny it. That last moan that Right made caused Sven to shiver with delight and that’s when he lost control.

Sven arched his back now, whining as he stroked himself faster. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He grabbed the soap nearby as lubricant, poured some on his fingers, and slid two in his tight hole. He loved that he was so flexible when it came to things like this and he cried out as he found that sensitive spot inside himself.

He fucked himself on his fingers eagerly and then released over his hand and the wall. He whimpered, pulling his fingers out gently as he relaxed on the floor. He eventually pulled himself to his feet and headed out.

///

Burt had just finished typing what he needed when Sven came in, hair still wet from the shower.

“Morning boss.” Burt said flatly and Sven smiled at his lover.

“Morning, love.” He came over and kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around him as he looked at the computer screen.

“Doing some announcements, huh? Maybe I can help?”

“Nah, I think I got it all.”

Sven hummed, resting his chin on Burt’s shoulder. A sudden idea struck him and he had to ask.

“Hey Burt?”

“Yeah?”

“What if I gave you a dare?”

“Like what?”

Sven grinned ~~evilly~~ knowingly as he kissed his neck gently.

“During announcements, I give you a blowjob and you can’t make any noises. You have to keep reading like nothing’s going on.”

Burt contemplated what was at stake here. He could _probably_ enjoy the thrill of not getting caught by his fellow peers over the intercom system and getting away with it. Even if he did get caught, what would happen then? He was too valuable to replace.

Oh, why the hell not?

He looked up at Sven and nodded, hoping his face didn’t give any desires away.

“Sure.”

Sven was startled at his lover’s answer, half expecting the opposite. He grinned, kissing his cheek.

“I’ll see you in half an hour then!”

Sven skipped out of the room and Burt sat there, wondering if he was going to be able to accomplish this dare. _Was it a good idea_? There was only one way to find out and that’s partially why he agreed. He got up and headed off to the cafeteria, hoping to have breakfast with Sven.

///

Burt was nearly squirming with anticipation when it was 5 minutes prior to announcements.

Sven walked into the room quietly and shut the door and locked it. He stared at his lover for a moment, before taking his hat off and kneeling in front of him.

“Don’t you love me like this?” He purred, sliding his hands up to rest gently on his thighs. Burt covered his mouth quickly, watching as Sven fiddled lightly with the zipper of his pants.

2 minutes.

He had to log into the system and pull up his notes from earlier. He tried to ignore his boyfriend’s hands pulling his slowly hardening cock out.

He let out a soft gasp and then he began his announcement on time. He looked at the top of the list and realized that it was a tad longer than what he had this morning.

 _Shit_.

Sven probably tampered with the file on his laptop. Burt was damn sure he couldn’t trust Sven with his Netflix password now.

He gulped softly and then began reading what was on the screen.

Sven had to give Burt some credit for not making it obvious about what was happening. He dipped his head lower, kissing the tip wetly. Burt’s breath hitched, but he was still droning on in that voice of his.

Sven continued licking the head and exploring other parts of his cock with his lips and tongue. Burt was still in control, but one hand wandered to Sven’s hair and tugged lightly. Sven wanted to moan but he had to be quiet too. In retaliation, he took Burt in his mouth and began sucking.

Burt was getting flustered at this point. He wanted to scold himself for getting hard so quickly, but this was Sven. Only Sven could make him get this hard in record time.. He bucked his hips forward gently and Sven took that as a sign to take him in deeper. Burt hoped he was getting done with the announcements, but he was only halfway. He was leaking and Sven kept sucking eagerly. It was already starting to feel like an eternity. 

///

Fuck, he could feel his orgasm approaching.

“S So.. ngh.. We’re going to have another rocket meeting at 10:00.. Ah..”

It was becoming increasingly difficult to control his voice and his breathing. He gripped Sven’s hair as his boyfriend deep throated him once more.

 _Just two more lines, come on_!

“W We’re going to need the mechanics to report to their stations now.”

 _Just one more_!

Then Burt made the mistake of glancing down at Sven. He moaned loudly as he released in Sven’s hot mouth and he froze, knowing that all the clan heard it. He could only hear his heart pounding in his ears and Sven swallowing it all obediently.

There was a long stretch of silence.

Then Burt quickly said he was signing off and disconnected from the system. Sven got up shakily, sitting in his lover’s lap.

“A Ah.. fuck.. you came so much..”

Burt was panting softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sven.

“…you have such a talented mouth..” He mumbled, pulling back to look at Sven.

“Well, of course I do.” Sven was obviously pleased with himself, but then Burt pushed him down on the table with a smirk.

“You’ve managed to get me to cum. Now, it’s my turn.”

Sven squeaked in surprise as Burt turned on the intercom system.

“Now they can hear _everything_..” He whispered in his ear and Sven whined, subjecting himself to his fate.

///

“I can’t _believe_ what you two did.”

Reginald was looking at both of them in his office, a look of disapproval on his face. He sighed, sitting down in his chair.

“It was scandalous and lewd. Now _everyone_ keeps talking about it! Not directly to my face, but I know that’s what they’re talking about! How are we supposed to stay focused now?”

Burt was pokerfaced as Sven tried explaining himself.

But he smiled to himself.

Secretly.

It was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and getting Burt riled up is a fun thing to write :3 hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
